Vehicles that include an adjustable heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system provide the ability to alter the cabin conditions for occupants. Automotive automatic HVAC control systems have evolved steadily, but there have not been strides to provide adaptive HVAC control that responds and proactively adapts to specific occupants, such as a particular driver or passenger.